Todavía estoy aquí
by Angel James
Summary: Después de la guerra contra Gea, Jason Grace decide quedarse en el Campamento Mestizo. Allí, vive las experiencias mas hermosas al lado de su novia, Piper McLean. ¿Qué pasara, cuando después de un ataque, ella pierda la memoria? ¿Todo volverá a ser como antes?
1. Explosión

_**Explosión**_

—¡MUÉVETE, JASON! —gritó Percy.

El ojiazul retrocedió unos pasos y observó cómo el mortal quedaba K. O. Annabeth sacudió su camiseta del campamento y se acercó a su novio.

—Juraría que era un semidiós —afirmó.

—Tu misma fuiste testigo, Annie —replicó Percy. —Ni mi espada ni la de Jason le hicieron daño.

—Lo sé, sesos de alga —la rubia rodó los ojos. —Tampoco soy ciega.

—No estaría tan seguro…

La sonrisa traviesa de Percy incitaba a decir "oh-oh".

—¡¿Qué tratas de decir, Perseus Jackson?! —la mirada de Annie era intimidante.

—Venga ya, chicos —rio Jason —Busquemos a Piper. Me preocupa que demore tanto en un centro comercial.

El rubio frunció levemente el ceño.

—Es hija de Afrodita, Jason.

—Pero no es como las demás. —la hija de Atenea miraba cuidadosamente el edificio ante ella.

—Totalmente de acuerdo con Annabeth.

—Se parece a Silena Beaure…

_Algo_, o mejor dicho _alguien_, interrumpió a Percy. Un señor, el vigilante del centro comercial, se había acercado a ellos con la seriedad dibujada en sus facciones.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —preguntó, mirando ceñudo al chico en el suelo.

—¿Nosotros? —dijo Percy con una cara que era la viva imagen de inocencia.

—Sí, ustedes —gruñó.

—Verá, señor —intentó Jason —Este mortal…

—¿Mortal?

—Digo, este humano —sonrió nerviosamente —Estaba, eh, como decirlo…

—Suficiente —ordenó. —Necesito que me acompañen, jóvenes.

—Pero, señor…

—Pero nada. Han atacado a este muchacho sin razón aparente y…

—¡¿Sin razón aparente?!

—Señor —intervino Annabeth. —El joven nos quería robar. Y lo único que hicimos fue defendernos. No encuentro ningún error en nuestras acciones.

—Eso se lo dirá a mi superior, señorita. Ahora sígame.

El vigilante sujetó a Annabeth de los cabellos y empezó a andar.

—¡Suélteme!

—¡No la toques, idiota!

Annabeth estiró su pierna, y pateó al sujeto en... en lugares donde no deben ser golpeados.

El señor soltó a la rubia, adolorido y soltó una maldición.

Percy se adelantó y con el mango de su espada le golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡CORRAN! —gritó.

Los tres semidioses avanzaron y se adentraron en el centro comercial. El lugar se veía tranquilo y apacible. Diversidad de personas paseaban, y se detenían a mirar por los cristales, los productos que más les llamaban la atención. Había tiendas de ropa, librerías, zapaterías, salas de cine, un salón de juegos, pista de hielo, y algunos restaurantes de comida rápida.

—¿Estás loco, Jackson?

—¿Y dónde están los "Gracias, Percy", "Eres mi héroe, Percy"?

—Ni lo sueñes, sesos de alga. Nunca diré eso. —le sonrió cariñosamente.

Jason jugueteó con su espada, incómodo.

—¿Piper te dijo a que venía, Jason?

—Sólo dijo que se encontraría con alguien.

—¿Alguien?

—No tengo idea de quién puede ser —afirmó.

—Pues es hora de averiguarlo.

—¿Qué…?

—Tú irás al segundo piso, mientras que Percy y yo iremos por el primero.

—Listo.

—Bien. Nos vemos aquí en quince minutos.

Jason asintió y echó a correr por las escaleras mecánicas. En unos segundos, se encontraba en la segunda planta. Ahí había dos librerías, tres tiendas de ropa y una sala de cine. Descartó la sala de cine. Piper no vería una película sabiendo que hay personas esperándole.

Solo quedaban las librerías y las tiendas de ropa.

Ingresó al lugar más cercano. Una librería. Caminó todas las secciones y no encontró rastro de su novia. Algo inquieto, se dispuso a buscar en los demás lugares.

No obstante, obtuvo el mismo resultado en las tiendas de ropa y en la otra librería.

Se revolvió el cabello con nerviosismo. ¿Y si ya no estaba ahí? ¿Y si un monstruo se la había llevado? ¿Y si Hera habría hecho otro intercambio? ¿Y si…?

_Basta_, se reprendió. _Estás siendo paranoico._

¡Pero no era paranoia! ¡Eran posibilidades! Suspiró. Tenía que mantener la calma.

Se asomó hacia la escalera y observó que sus amigos ya le esperaban. Tenían las manos enlazadas y reían animadamente. Se alegró por ellos. Porque seguían juntos a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado. Se merecían estar juntos. Se merecían ser felices. ¿Él merecía ser feliz con Piper? ¿Merecía estar con ella? Sabía la respuesta. Cuando despertó aquel día en el Gran Cañón, supo que era la persona más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto. Que era la indicada. Que a pesar de los feos trucos de la niebla, esos recuerdos se volverían realidad. Ellos se darían un beso. Ellos serían novios.

—¡Perce, Annie! —llamó.

Ambos levantaron la mirada.

—¿La encontraron?

—¡No! —gritó Annabeth. —¡No está en ningún sitio!

Él frunció el ceño.

—¡Entraré al cine! —indicó —¡Es el único lugar en que…!

_¡BOOM!_

Jason desvió su mirada hacia la sala de cine. La gente salía desesperada y lanzando gritos.

—¡¿Jason, que sucede?! —le preguntó Percy.

—¡Una explosión! —respondió él. —¡Hubo una explosión en el cine!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Tengo que entrar, chicos! ¡Váyanse!

—¡¿Estás demente?!

—¡No nos iremos sin ti, Jason Grace! ¡Ni lo sueñes! —Percy tenía la mano en el mango de _Anaklusmos._

—¡Salgan del centro comercial! —gritó. —¡Los veo afuera!

—¡Jason! —replicó Annabeth. —¡No vayas solo!

Pero Jason ya no le oía.

—Es tan necia como Thalia —masculló Annabeth.

—Peor aún.

—Tenemos que ayudarle, Jackson. La policía o los bomberos llegarán en cualquier momento. —frunció el ceño.

—¿Me seguirás llamando Jackson? —bufó.

—¡No es el momento! ¡Yo iré con él, tu llama a _Blackjack_!

—Uff. Está bien. Te alcanzo en unos minutos.

Antes de que Annabeth pudiera si quiera dar un paso, Percy le besó dulcemente.

—¡Perseus Jackson! —exclamó con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Te veré luego!

Percy se escabulló hacia afuera del lugar, mientras que Annabeth corría hacia el segundo piso.

Jason Grace hacia todo lo posible por caminar en medio de todo ese humo. Para ese momento, el cine estaba vacío de mortales y se le haría más sencillo encontrar a Piper.

Un ruido de metal llegó hasta sus oídos.

Aceleró el paso. El fuego se alzaba a su alrededor, sintiendo un calor intenso.

En medio de las imponentes llamas, pudo diferenciar dos figuras. Una era humana, la otra no tenía forma definida. Se aproximó y pudo reconocer al humano. Piper.

Se veía guapa con el short negro y la camiseta sin mangas del campamento mestizo. Sostenía a _Katoptris _con la mano derecha, mientras que el brazo izquierdo le caía sangrando por el costado.

Reprimió una maldición. Se acercó corriendo y alzó su espada contra lo que sea que estaba atacando a Piper.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que era un _grifo_. Los_ grifos _eran aves con pico de águila y cuerpo de león. Comúnmente, habitaban en los desiertos del norte de la India. Entonces, ¿Qué hacia un _grifo_ en Nueva York? ¡Por los Dioses, entre la India y Estados Unidos había millones de kilómetros!

El monstruo miraba enojado a la hija de Afrodita. Este tenía varios cortes en las patas y en el ala derecha.

—Jason… —murmuró ella. —L-La espalda…

—¿Qué…?

—P-Punto d-débil. La e-espalda. A-Abajo.

Y Jason no necesitó más.

Piper, su Piper, había encontrado el punto débil del _grifo_. La parte baja de la espalda. Con la _Gladius_ en alto se abalanzó contra el monstruo.

El _grifo_ era veloz. Muy veloz. A los pocos segundos, Jason tenía feos cortes en la mejilla izquierda y el torso. Se alejó unos metros de él y se inclinó, intentado recuperar oxígeno.

—¡Jason! —Annabeth hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Estoy bien, Annie!... N-No te preocupes —logró decir entrecortadamente.

Jason alzó la espada y se dirigió hacia el _grifo_. Intentó clavarle en el punto débil, pero sólo consiguió hacerle un tajo en el ala. El león-águila, en respuesta, le rasgó el brazo. Jason soltó un grito. El rasguño llegó a ser tan profundo, que le rompió la camiseta y le dejó en carne viva.

_Sé fuerte, Jason_, se dijo. _Saldrán de esto._

Un grito desgarrador le heló la sangre. Esa voz la reconocería hasta en sueños.

—¡Piper! —gritó el hijo de Júpiter.

"_Por los dioses, Piper. Dime que tienes" _Jason deseó poder comunicarse a través de la mente. Tal vez así, no hubiera sentido como su corazón latía más rápido y la mirada se le endurecía.

Las llamas a su alrededor disminuyeron. Y hubo un momento, en que en aquella sala de cine, el fuego se extinguió.

Era su oportunidad. Jason Grace alzó su _Gladius_ y en pocos segundos, un rayo atravesó el centro comercial. Nació en los cielos y cayó directamente en el _grifo_. El monstruo, soltando un gruñido, empezó a desintegrarse. El hijo de Júpiter guardó su espada y exhaló.

—Bien hecho, Jason —le felicitó Percy con una sonrisa. Su "primo" había logrado apagar el fuego. Hijo de Poseidón.

El ojiazul asintió.

—¡Jason! —gritó Annabeth —¡Percy!

Jason buscó con la mirada a las chicas, pero no estaban en la sala de cine.

—Vamos. —le dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido. La sonrisa se había esfumado de sus facciones. —Piper te necesita.

Echaron a correr y en pocos segundos, salieron al pasillo. Piper se encontraba tendida en los azulejos, y Annabeth intentaba despertarle.

—¿Qué le pasó? —el novio de Piper corrió hasta ellas.

—Fuego. El fuego le quemó la espalda. —Annabeth soltaba pequeños sollozos.

—Oh, dioses… —masculló. —¿Tienen néctar o ambrosía?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Me preocupa, Jason. No reacciona.

—Tenemos que llevarla al campamento. —indicó Percy.

—Suban a _Blackjack_ y váyanse.

—¡Ya te dije que no les dejaremos, Jason!

—No nos quedaremos, Percy.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó Annabeth.

—Llamaré a _Tempestad_.

El cielo matutino de New York se oscureció levemente. Un trueno retumbó. En pocos minutos un _venti_ voló hacia ellos. _Tempestad_ se detuvo al lado de Jason.

—Eh, amigo —le dijo tristemente. —Necesito tu ayuda.

Los relámpagos del cuerpo de _Tempestad_ retumbaron.

—Creo que eso es un "por su puesto" —dijo Percy.

Jason alzó a Piper con cuidado y se dirigió hacia el _venti_. Su brazo izquierdo aún seguía sangrando, y le podía ver la quemadura de la espalda a través de la destrozada camiseta naranja.

Percy subió a Blackjack y ayudó a Annabeth a subir con él. La hija de Atenea enredó sus brazos en la cintura de su novio y soltó un suspiro.

—Te veré en el campamento, Jasie. No tardes.

—Eh, tío —dijo Percy —Ten cuidado.

El rubio asintió, mientras que Blackjack se alzaba y se perdía entre las nubes. El hermano de Thalia subió al _Anemoi thuellai, _y con Piper sujeta entre los brazos, salió en dirección del Campamento Mestizo.

Se podría decir que el viaje no fue precisamente largo. Tempestad se abrió paso entre los imponentes rayos y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo. Su padre, el señor del cielo, no había encontrado mejor momento para crear una tormenta.

Al llegar al campamento, se encontró con un clima cálido.

Bajó con Piper de _Tempestad _y corrió hacia la enfermería. Annabeth y Percy le esperaban ahí.

La colocaron en una litera, y a los pocos segundos apareció Nico trayendo a Will Solace con él. El hijo de Apolo hizo todo lo que pudo, pero Piper no despertaba. Limpió la sangre del corte y le vendó el brazo.

—Parece estar en un estado de sueño profundo —afirmó. —No sé cómo hacerla reaccionar.

—¿Y la quemadura?

—Sanará en unos días. —dijo —Jason, yo… No sé si despertará.

El hijo de Júpiter frunció los labios.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que le está pasando a Piper no es normal. Nadie puede caer así de la nada. Creo… Creo que alguien está detrás de todo esto.

—Piper no le ha hecho nada a nadie —señaló Annabeth. —A ningún mortal y a ningún olímpico.

—Juno

El nombre de la diosa brotó de los labios de Jason sin que este pudiera evitarlo.

—Hera hizo esto.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Él pareció pensativo.

—A los pocos días que decidí quedarme aquí, en el Campamento Mestizo, Hera o Juno, como quieran llamarla, fue a mi cabaña. Dijo… Dijo que era un malagradecido que no valoraba los cuidados que me había dado desde niño. Que había traicionado la confianza de los romanos al venir aquí. No había sido leal a mi hogar. —bajó la mirada —Yo… yo le dije que había sido ella quien me separó de mi hermana y que por su culpa estuvo a punto de desatarse una guerra entre campamentos.

—Sabía que no nos dejaría tranquilos… —masculló Percy.

—Juno se puso furiosa y me advirtió. Dijo que me arrepentiría de todo lo que le había dicho y que pagaría muy caro por ello. Me golpearía por donde más me duele.

—Las personas que te quieren…—susurró Nico.

—Piper. —afirmó Jason —Mi punto débil.

La tormenta pareció instalarse en el Campamento. Suaves gotas de lluvia empezaron a mojar el lugar.

—Sabiendo esto… —dijo Will —Haré todo lo que pueda, Jason. Piper despertará cueste lo que cueste —le sonrió.

—Gracias, Will.

—No te preocupes, Grace. Tal vez te formaste como romano y eres un romano, pero ahora estás aquí. Ya eres uno de nosotros.

Jason le sonrió tímidamente.

—Siempre fui uno de ustedes. Pertenezco a los dos campamentos.

Will asintió.

—Tengo que irme, chicos. Vendré a revisarle por la noche.

—Entendido.

El hijo de Apolo corrió fuera de la enfermería y se escabulló entre las cabañas.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Jason?

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad. —Tenía la esperanza que nada de esto sucediera. Que equivocado estaba.

El ojiazul apretó los puños.

—No debiste confiar en Hera —dijo Annabeth —Tú fuiste partícipe de lo que nos hizo.

—Cometí un error con ella —respondió —Ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.

—Thalia llegará en dos semanas, Jason —indicó Nico —Ella no te va a dejar solo en esto. Y yo tampoco.

El hijo de Júpiter sonrió levemente.

—No tengo cómo agradeceros esto, chicos. —le tembló la voz. —No sé si Piper logrará des…

—¡Shh! —le calló Percy —Ella despertará.

Los demás asintieron.

—Totalmente de acuerdo con Jackson.

—¡Deja de llamarme Jackson! —bufó el aludido.

Annabeth no le hizo caso.

—Hablaré con Quirón.

—Te acom…

—Iré SOLA.

Un adorable puchero se formó en los labios de Percy.

Nico y Jason rodaron los ojos.

Annabeth los imitó y salió de la enfermería.

El rostro de Piper estaba pálido. Jason quiso darle un beso, pero así como la veía, débil y vulnerable, decidió no hacerlo.

—Hmm… iremos por algo de comida. ¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó Percy.

Me reí internamente. ¡Dioses!, parecía que el chico solo vivía de comida, monstruos y Annabeth.

—No, gracias. Los veré luego.

—Hecho.

Ambos muchachos salieron de la Casa Grande y se perdieron en la impredecible tormenta. A diferencia de otros días, la tormenta había logrado penetrar los límites del Campamento. Jason creía que su padre, Zeus, estaba fanfarroneando su poder sobre los cielos.

Ahora, solo con Piper, se permitió mostrar debilidad. Dejó que los recuerdos vagaran por su mente y que silenciosas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Como un romano, Jason no tenía permitido mostrar miedo, o cualquier otro sentimiento de duda. Tenía que inspirar seguridad, fortaleza. Pero era humano. No podía guardar para siempre todo lo que sentía. Técnicamente si podía; no obstante, era como si escondiera parte de su esencia.

Depositó un beso en la frente de su novia, y se sorprendió al sentirla fría. Muy fría. Quiso hacerla entrar en calor, y se tumbó con ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Besó su mejilla y se dejó caer en territorio de Morfeo.

Transcurrió una semana; y pese a los esfuerzos de Quirón y Will, Piper McLean era incapaz de abrir los ojos.

Jason se encontraba en la arena. Con su _gladius _destrozaba a un maniquí.

—Eh, tío, ¿una ronda? —preguntó Percy. El pelinegro le miró desafiante con _Contracorriente_ entre los dedos.

El rubio asintió.

Ambos chicos se acercaron e iniciaron un combate. Agua versus electricidad. Caballos contra águilas. Mar frente a rayo. Nadie llevaba ventaja. Estaban iguales.

Los demás campistas se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Era de cierta manera emocionante. Dos de los mejores poderes de los dioses. Dos de los Tres Grandes.

Sucedió entonces, en un pequeño instante, que huesudos dedos salieron de la tierra y se enlazaron en sus tobillos.

Ambos se detuvieron, con una sonrisa divertida en las facciones.

—¡Nico! —exclamaron.

El hijo de Hades soltó una carcajada. Estaba parado unos metros frente a ellos con el cabello desordenado y los ojos negros más oscuros que nunca.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —dijo. —¡Perdón por interrumpir su "emocionante" combate! —rió.

—Ya.

—¡De verdad lo siento! —indicó.

—Te creemos, Di Angelo.

—Ahora, habla. ¿A qué vino la interrupción?

—¡Piper! —gritó emocionado. —¡Piper ha despertado, Jason!

Para Jason fue como volver a la vida. El ojiazul sintió como una delicada mariposa se alzaba en su pecho, y volaba desesperadamente en su corazón.

—Pero, ¿a qué esperas, Jason? —dijo Percy —¡A correr, tío!

Los tres semidioses echaron a correr hacia la enfermería. A los cuarenta y cinco segundos, habían llegado.

Jason soltó un suspiro, nervioso.

Avanzó unos pasos y se adentró a la enfermería. Nico y Percy fueron tras él.

—¡DETENTE, PIPER MCLEAN! —gritó Annabeth —¡DETENTE, AHORA!

La novia de Jason estaba parada en la litera y sostenía un vaso entre sus dedos. Will Solace estaba en un rincón, con la mano en la cabeza; Piper le había lanzado a Seymour. El leopardo, ahora destrozado, descansaba al lado de Will.

Por los diversos objetos regados por el suelo, Jason supuso que su novia había sido la culpable.

Parecía que Piper no había reparado en ninguno de ellos. Debido a ello, aún seguía amenazando a Annabeth con el vaso.

_Que creativa_, se dijo Jason. _Teniendo a Katoptris en la cintura, decide atacar con un vaso._

—¿Annabeth? —Percy tenía una mueca de extrañeza en el rostro.

Pero antes que Piper voltee hacia ellos, Jason corrió hasta ella. La abrazó por detrás y le besó suavemente el hombro.

—Pensé que no despertarías nunca, pequeña —le susurró. —Creí…

—¡Suéltame!

Con un leve empujón, Piper se alejó totalmente de Jason.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo, idiota… —dijo fulminándole con la mirada.

—¿Piper, qué…?

—Piper no te recuerda, Jason. —afirmó Annabeth desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Nico y Percy.

Con un salto, Piper dejó caer sus pies en el suelo. Aun con el vaso en alto, pegó su cuerpo a una pared.

Jason se acercó cuidadosamente.

—¿Es cierto?

—¿Qué?

—Tú… ¿no sabes quién soy? —titubeó.

—No.

Se le veía tan segura de sus palabras, que Jason deseó estar soñando.

—Piper, ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?

—No. ¡Y no me llames así!

—¿Piper? —preguntó Percy —¡Pero si es tu nombre!

—¡No lo sé!

El ojiazul entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No te acuerdas de tu nombre?

—Peor aún. —respondió ella. —No sé quién soy.

* * *

><p>Holaaa, Holaaaaaa!<p>

¿Cómo estáis, mis queridos lectores?

Vengo aquí, en este día para traerles mi primera historia de Percy Jackson!

Hace unas semanas tenía esta idea rondándome por la cabeza, hasta que al fin pude escribirla.

Me costó armarme de valor y subirla, pero me anime y pues aquí está el resultado.

Espero que sea de su toootal agrado y que les guste muuchisimo.

Espeeerare toooodos sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc, etc, etc.

No lo olviden: Yo los leo en los Reviews y ustedes me leen en el próximo cap!

Les mando un saludo y un abrazoo muuuy grande.

Un beso,

Angel.


	2. Oportunidades

_**Oportunidades**_

Jason deseó estar soñando. Tal vez así, la impotencia que sentía, se hubiera ido al abrir los ojos.

—Estás mintiendo —dijo Percy. El pelinegro tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¡Es la verdad!

—Tiene razón, Percy —habló Annabeth. —Piper no sabe quién es.

—Pero, pero…

Un trueno retumbó.

Una fuerte corriente de aire ingresó a la Casa Grande.

Percy y Nico voltearon hacia Jason. El muchacho tenía los labios fruncidos y la mirada puesta en la hija de Afrodita.

—Lo siento. —dijo Jason. Segundos después, exhaló.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó Piper. —Ni que tú hubieras traído ese true…

Se detuvo en seco y miró con cierto temor al chico.

—¡TÚ HICISTE EL TRUENO! —gritó, al mismo tiempo que se encogía contra la pared.

Jason bufó. ¿Cómo explicarle que era hijo de Zeus sin que pensara que había perdido la cabeza o algo así?

—Verás…

—Será mejor que le des un recorrido por el Campamento, Jason. —intervino Annabeth. —Tal vez así pueda recordar algo.

—¿Campamento? —preguntó la castaña. —¿Qué campamento?

Percy y Nico soltaron risitas.

—Estás en un campamento, Pipes —le dijo Nico.

—Exactamente —añadió Percy —Bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo.

—Venga ya, chicos —Annabeth se encaminó hacia la salida. —Es hora de irnos. Ah, y ayuden a Will.

—Pero…

—_Ahora _—la mirada de la hija de Atenea no aceptaba réplica alguna. Ambos muchachos sujetaron a su amigo por los brazos y le ayudaron a salir de la Casa Grande. No está de más decir que el muchacho balbuceaba incoherencias.

Tras los últimos pasos de Percy, Annabeth, Will y Nico, un silencio levemente incómodo se hizo presente.

—Ya puedes soltar el vaso, Piper —dijo Jason —No te haré daño.

—¿Y quién dice que no harás lo contrario? No sé quién eres.

Miles de espadas apuñalaron el corazón de Jason. La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Muy fría. Piper no le recordaba. No sabía quién era. No sabía por todo lo que habían pasado. Ni los sentimientos que albergaba hacia ella. Nada. Solo un vacío incapaz de llenar. Al menos en ese momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaría así? ¿Algún día lograría recordarle? Millones de interrogantes más se formulaban en la cabeza. Todas sin respuesta. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarla ir? ¿No hacer nada al respecto? Esa era una solución. Una fácil, debía agregar. Que fácil sería volver al Campamento Romano y olvidarse que ella alguna vez existió. Olvidarse de todo. Absolutamente todo. Pero esa era solo una opción. Había otras más. Difíciles, no había que negarlo; no obstante, opciones al fin y al cabo.

Si volvemos al inicio, en parte él tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo. O eso era lo que pensaba. Si se hubiera quedado en _su_ campamento, nada de esto hubiera pasado, ¿verdad? Piper seguiría recordándole. Tal vez odiándole por haberla dejado, pero aún le recordaría. Hubiera pasado eso, ¿verdad?

_Todo sucede por algo, Jason. _Las palabras llegaron a su mente, haciéndole reaccionar. ¿Y si lo que sucedió a su novia era necesario? ¿Y si eso solo haría que el vínculo se fortaleciera? Estaba más claro que el agua que la acción de Hera había sido por venganza. No dudaba de ello. Pero, ¿si más allá de una venganza, podría servir para otras cosas? ¿Para cosas mejores? La decisión solo estaba en él.

Sonrió internamente. La decisión estaba tomada. El camino que seguiría ya estaba trazado. Y no tenía nada que ver con regresar al Campamento Romano. Por supuesto que no.

—¿Y no te gustaría conocerme? —preguntó él, esperanzado.

Ella dudó. Sorprendida ante la pregunta. No se lo esperaba, la verdad. Pudo haberla mandado a rodar o dejarla ahí, sola.

—Yo… Yo no…

—Déjame intentarlo. —pidió —Una oportunidad. Sólo dame una oportunidad.

Piper se conmovió. Tal vez no tenía recuerdo alguno, pero de algo estaba segura. Los hombres no eran así. Eran unos orgullosos, testarudos, que creían tener siempre la razón. ¿En qué universo paralelo al que estaba, los hombres pedían oportunidades?

Debía de ser muy importante en la vida de ese chico como para pedirle tal cosa. Muy importante.

_Una oportunidad_, se dijo. _¿Por qué no?_

—Sólo una. —respondió.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios de Jason. —Eres la mejor.

Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron levemente. Bajó la mirada, y aprovechó para dejar el vaso al costado de la litera.

—¿Lista para un paseo? —le preguntó Jason aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lista.

—Entonces, adelante.

Jason salió primero y detrás de él, Piper se habría paso tímidamente. A diferencia de días anteriores, un sol radiante se alzaba imponente en los cielos. Algunas nubes jugaban alrededor, proyectando sombras indefinidas.

—Tu nombre es Jason, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, curiosa.

El chico asintió. —Jason Grace.

Piper sonrió levemente. —Hmm, eh, ¿y te acuerdas de mi…?

—Por supuesto. Me acuerdo perfectamente. Tú eres Piper McLean.

La aludida bufó. —No me gusta estar así. Es horrible, desesperante, frustrante…

—Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa sobre ti. —afirmó él —Resolveré todas tus dudas —sonrió.

—¿De verdad? —un precioso brillo apareció en el iris de la castaña.

—De verdad.

Caminaban por el Campamento con una tranquilidad envolvente. La presencia del rubio no causaba ninguna incomodidad en Piper. Todo lo contrario. Al estar Jason ahí, Piper se sentía en casa.

—¿Y bien? —habló él. —¿tienes alguna pregunta?

—Muchas —rio.

—Empieza por las que consideras más importantes.

—Hmm… ¿qué es este lugar?

A su alrededor, los de la cabaña de Apolo jugaban un partido de voleibol, otros disparaban con arco a unas dianas, y otros más tenían una competencia de equitación.

—Es el Campamento Mestizo —respondió —Un lugar seguro para nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —se extrañó —Hablas como si fuéramos diferentes.

—Es que somos diferentes, Piper.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Semidioses.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Somos semidioses.

Piper se paralizó en su lugar. —¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

—No. Somos semidioses —repitió —Mitad mortal, mitad dios.

—¿Dios? ¿Mortal? —tenía el rostro desencajado —¿Qué estás hablando?

—Mitología. Mitología griega para ser exactos. Exis…

—Alto —le interrumpió. La castaña se llevó una mano a la cabeza. —Repítelo de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso de migía… o algo así.

—Mitología. Mitología Griega.

—¿Zeus era un dios de esa cosa de la migía? —hizo una mueca interrogante.

El chico asintió.

—Oh, dioses, ¡Recordé! —gritó eufórica mirando a Jason. —¡Recordé, Jason! ¡Recordé algo!

Se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Jason, aún sin creérselo, enredó los brazos en su cintura.

—Zeus, Poseidón, Hermes… —empezó a enumerar —Afrodita, Ares, Atenea, Hades, Apolo, Deméter, Hefesto, Dionisio, Hestia… ¡Los olímpicos, Jason!

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio. _Su_ Piper parecía una niña pequeña. La sentía tan inocente, ahí entre sus brazos, que no le dieron ganas de soltarla. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados, pero se vio obligado a apartarse, al sentir como se alejaba lentamente.

—Yo… —la castaña se veía apenada. —Lo siento. Me dejé llevar por la emoción.

—No te preocupes. —respondió de manera despreocupada. —¡Es un avance! Irás recuperando tus recuerdos poco a poco.

—Es lo que más quiero —suspiró.

—Y lo lograrás —le sonrió —Bien. Como te decía, somos semidioses. Mitad mortal, mitad dios. Hijos de un dios y un mortal. En mi caso, mi madre era mortal y mi padre un olímpico.

—¿Quién es tu padre, Jason?

—Júpiter.

—Pero…

—Júpiter es la forma romana de Zeus.

—Oh. Así que tu padre es Zeus... —miró directamente a los ojos de Jason —Señor del cielo. Después de todo, tú hiciste el trueno, ¿verdad?

—Ajá. Siento aquello.

—No hay problema. —dijo —Hmm… ¿Jason?

—Te escucho.

—¿Quiénes son mis padres?

Realmente tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta. Era terriblemente feo no acordarte de tus propios padres.

Jason sonrió ante la preocupación que adornaba el iris de Piper.

—En tu caso, la parte divina es de tu madre. Tu papá es Tristán McLean; y tu mamá, Afrodita.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿A-Afrodita? —interrogó —¿La diosa del amor?

—La misma.

—Oh, Dioses —masculló —Y dime, ella… ¿ella tiene más hijos?

—Exacto. Cabaña 10.

Todas las cabañas se extendían ante ellos. Algunas brillaban como el sol, plateadas como la luna, con púas, rodeada de plantas, pintada de rosa, etc.

—¿Ahí viven mis, eh, hermanos?

Jason asintió.

—Todos son de la misma madre, obviamente, pero de diferentes padres. Se podría decir que son hermanos divinos.

—¿Yo también vivo…?

—Sip. —respondió sonriendo —De hecho eres su consejera.

—¿Consejera? —se mostró confusa —¿Por qué sería su consejera?

—Porque fuiste reclamada por Afrodita, completaste una misión, ah desafiaste a su anterior líder.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Estabas dispuesta a batirte a duelo con ella… pero simplemente, dimitió.

—Supongo que no le caigo, ¿verdad? —exhaló.

—No tienes la culpa, Pipes. Sinceramente, creo que eres mejor líder que ella.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque creo que ser hija de Afrodita no es sólo lucir bien —afirmó —Creo que significa desprender belleza. Ser cariñosa. Realizar buenas acciones, tener buenos amigos. Y tú eres así. Muy aparte de ser hermosa, porque eres muy hermosa; desprendes belleza, eres amable, dulce, tierna. Escuchas a las personas, ayudas a los que te necesitan y nunca esperas nada a cambio.

Piper no sabía cómo eliminar el horrible, según ella, sonrojo que adornaban sus mejillas.

—¿Realmente crees eso?

—Con todo mi corazón.

La hija de Afrodita se acercó tímidamente y depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico.

—Me encantaría recordarte. —afirmó con seguridad.

—También quiero que me recuerdes, Piper. Pero a veces las cosas pasan por algo.

—Si… —musitó. —Entonces, tú eres hijo de Zeus, yo hija de Afrodita… Hmm… y este Campamento son para nosotros, los semidioses, ¿cierto?

—Te lo estás tomando de la mejor manera. —dijo.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo —aseguró —Siento que es parte de mí. De mi esencia.

Jason sonrió. —De nuestra esencia.

Piper asintió.

—Y la chica rubia, eh, ¿quién es?

—Annabeth. Hija de Atenea.

—¿Y los…?

Pero una curiosa situación interrumpió la pregunta de la castaña.

Dos chicos, Percy y Nico para ser específicos, venían caminando despreocupadamente y "peleando" con bronce celestial y Hierro Estigio, respectivamente.

Piper, como acto reflejo, se escondió atrás de Jason. Esas espadas no se veían nada amigables.

—Chicos… ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó el rubio divertido.

—Pues… estábamos aburridos y queríamos charlar un rato con Piper —respondió Percy con una sonrisa.

—Oh, claro —sonrió —Pero, ¿no sería mejor guardar las espadas?

—Pero… ¡Pero estamos entrenando! —replicó el hijo de Poseidón.

—No sabía que era una regla entrenar mientras conversas con los demás.

—Eso es aprovechar el tiempo, Jason —indicó Nico.

—Dejadlo ya, chicos —el rubio rodó los ojos —Guardad las espadas. Estáis asustando a Piper.

Y en efecto, la castaña tenía los ojos cerrados, levemente temblorosa. ¿Y si le atacaban? ¿Cómo se defendería? No tenía un arma como las de ellos, ¿verdad?

Percy y Nico parecieron reparar en la situación de su amiga. Se detuvieron y envainaron sus espadas en la cintura.

—Lo siento —corearon apenados.

—No hay problema —afirmó Piper caminando al lado de Jason. Por la postura de sus hombros, se notaba que aún seguía asustada.

—¿De verdad creíste que te haríamos daño, Pipes? —interrogó Nico.

Ella titubeó.

—Bueno… —dijo —Yo… no… no tenía nada para defenderme.

Los tres muchachos sonrieron. La hija de Afrodita todavía no había reparado en _ello_.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó Jason.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Según nosotros —Nico señaló a Percy, a Jason y a sí mismo —Aún tienes a _Katoptris_.

—¿Tortis?

—_Katoptris_ —repitió el pelinegro —Tu cuchillo.

—¿Yo tengo un cuchillo? —preguntó sorprendida —¿Dónde?

—En tu cintura —respondieron tranquilamente.

Piper bajó la mirada hacia donde le decían, y un gritito escapó de sus labios cuando observo a _Katoptris_. Desenvainó el cuchillo y notó, con cierta curiosidad, que el mango de madera pulida encajaba perfectamente en su mano. La hoja, de forma triangular, tenía dieciocho pulgadas de bronce. Imaginó que sería lo suficientemente capaz de protegerla, debido a la familiaridad que recorría por sus dedos.

Su reflejo le mostró lo que ella no se atrevía a imaginar. Tenía el cabello marrón chocolate, cayéndole en suaves ondas hasta el final de la columna, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos destellándole como estrellas en un cielo nocturno. Pero, ¡Oh, dioses!, ¡sus ojos cambiaban de color! No supo diferenciar si eran marrones, azules o verdes. Menudo lío.

Nico bufó, divertido.

—¿Nada para defenderte, eh? —dijo —¡Nos hubieras hecho puré de semidiós!

Percy soltó una carcajada.

—Nadie pone en duda las habilidades de Piper, Di Angelo—una voz femenina se dejó oír.

Hazel Levesque caminaba hacia ellos. A sus costados, Annabeth y Frank sonreían burlones.

—¿Ahora soy Di Angelo, Levesque? —señaló Nico.

La hija de Plutón rio por lo bajo.

—¡Hey, hermanito! —exclamó. Corrió hasta él y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. El muchacho no dudo en responder tal gesto. Además de revolverle cariñosamente el cabello.

Segundos después se separó, sonriéndole. Volteó hacia a Jason y Piper y alzó las cejas.

—Hasta que te veo, McLean —rio. Se acercó a la castaña y, al igual que Nico, le abrazó.

No obstante, no obtuvo la misma respuesta.

Piper estaba confusa. ¿Quién era la chica? ¿Por qué le abrazaba de manera tan efusiva? La misma respuesta volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza. No tenía recuerdos. Al menos, no uno en los que estaba ella.

Sujeto de los brazos a Hazel y le alejó lo más suave posible.

—¿Piper? —preguntó ella, confusa.

La aludida retrocedió unos pasos.

—Yo… yo no… no sé quién eres.

La sorpresa se instaló fácilmente en las facciones de Hazel. Su mirada se movió hacia Jason y le interrogó su duda en silencio.

—Hazel —intervino la novia de Percy —Piper estará bien.

—Pero…

—Responderemos a tus preguntas más tarde, hermanita. —dijo Nico.

La hija de Plutón asintió, no tan convencida.

—Creo… —habló Piper —Creo que mejor será que yo me vaya.

—Piper, no es…

—Hablamos después, Jason.

Habiendo soltado tales palabras, la castaña corrió colina abajo. Dio una vuelta para observarlos por última vez, y luego se perdió.

—Es…Es… ¡Detesto que haga eso! —bufó el rubio.

Frank y Percy soltaron una carcajada.

—Típico, típico —se burló Nico.

—Ya hablarás con ella, Jasie —dijo Percy —¡Deja que explore por sí sola el campamento!

—¡Ya no es una niña, Grace! —indicó Frank, divertido.

Todos los muchachos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Jason rodó los ojos y empezó a andar.

—¡Hey, ¿a dónde vas?! —preguntó Nico.

—No importa —masculló. Al igual que Piper, corrió; no obstante, lo hizo en dirección opuesta.

La tarde en el Campamento Mestizo transcurrió como si fuera un día normal. Los campistas ensimismados en lo que hacían, Quirón en la Casa Grande, y las ninfas rondando por el lugar.

Piper McLean estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol. Se podría decir que tenía vista panorámica, además que la brisa fresca relajaba sus sentidos. Se sentía confusa. Estaba cómoda en el campamento, no podía negarlo, pero tenía también su lado incómodo al no recordar a la mayoría de personas que habitaban ahí. No sabía si había sido poco educado dejar a los demás así, sin embargo, hubiera hecho una locura si se quedaba. Lo lamentaba por Jason. Porque, según lo que observó, era un amor. En todo el sentido de la palabra. Era amable, tierno, agradable, dulce. El chico perfecto. Pero, ¿quién era Jason Grace en su vida?

Bufó. Otra pregunta sin respuesta.

Decidió cambiar drásticamente de pensamientos. No era correcto. Ahora se centraría en el campamento. En su cabaña, para ser específicos. ¿Debería ir? ¿Debería tomar ese riesgo? No tenía respuesta para ello.

Suspiró. Descendió del árbol y se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Era el momento de explorar por sí sola.

Caminó despacio, sin apuros, e ingresó al sector de las cabañas. Observó a varias pero no reconoció a ninguna. Ni una sola. ¡Maldito cerebro!

Todas les parecían normales. Nada fuera de lo común. Soltó una maldición y estuvo a punto de regresar por donde había ido. Sin embargo, algo se ganó toda su atención. Una cabaña. No era rosa, roja, o brillaba como el sol. No. Al contrario, estaba hermosamente limpia y no tenía nada Wow.

La puerta tenía detalles en bronce celestial, que formaban un rayo en el centro. Había dos ventanas, las cuales estaban abiertas, y…. Unas terribles ganas de entrar la invadieron.

Inhaló y se dispuso a entrar.

Si lo de afuera le pareció agradable, el interior estaba precioso. No encontraba las palabras exactas para describirlo. Una ligera electricidad flotaba en el aire, y una pequeña brisa fresca rondaba por su cuerpo. Había unas cinco literas, o más. No la contó con exactitud. Unas pequeñas flores en casi invisibles maceteros, y un pequeño estante con algunos libros. Había de agregar, además, que pequeños muñecos de porcelana estaban esparcidos en diversas partes de la cabaña. Piper los reconoció como Zeus, señor del cielo. Asimismo, algunas águilas de peluche se encontraban tiradas sobre las almohadas. Quiso adentrarse más en el lugar, pero un curioso objeto hizo que desviara el iris. Caminó hacia lo que parecía la litera principal, y se detuvo frente a la mesita de noche.

Un pequeño y delicado collar destellaba en todo su esplendor. Piper extendió el brazo y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Un pequeño corazón plateado, con suaves alas de una frágil paloma. No supo qué significó, pero sintió que era algo muy valioso.

Lo examinó con la mirada, y finalmente tomó una decisión. Una leve sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y lo deslizó en su cuello. Lo admiró por unos segundos, para después sentir como le pesaban los párpados.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me siento tan cansada?

Un brillo apareció en sus ojos cuando su mirada cayó en la litera que yacía a su lado. No lo pensó dos veces y se dejó caer. Su cabellera chocolate se dispersó en la almohada, y con un sentimiento extraño, sus pestañas descendieron.

Se sentía del asco.

Jason Grace caminaba desalentado a su cabaña. Ya eran altas horas de la noche, y con el cuerpo manchado de lodo, necesitaba una ducha antes de ingresar en territorio de Morfeo.

Anduvo unos cuantos pasos más, hasta que por fin estuvo plantado frente al umbral. Empujó con poca fuerza la entrada y se deslizó dentro.

Tomó su toalla, unos bermudas, una camiseta, para guiarse hacia el baño. Dejó que el agua tibia relajase sus músculos y después de unos minutos, salió, dispuesto a un descanso. Caminó hacia su litera, pero al detenerse a observar, abrió los ojos como platos.

Soltó un grito ahogado.

Piper dormía tranquilamente ahí.

Le sorprendió, siendo sinceros. Pensó que estaba durmiendo con Annie o en la Casa Grande, pero jamás se le cruzó la idea de que pudiera estar ahí.

Quizá, por la postura que tenía, llevaba horas durmiendo; y él, ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta. Inclinada hacia la izquierda, con los labios ligeramente abiertos.

Era muy hermosa.

La camiseta naranja se le había levantado y dejaba ver una pequeña parte del abdomen. Vio, con el ceño fruncido, como empezaba a tiritar. Jason prácticamente corrió por una manta. _Su_ manta. Cuando la tuvo entre sus dedos, la extendió y colocó encima de ella, cubriéndola. Protegiéndola. Como siempre lo había hecho. Desde la primera vez que se conocieron, claro.

Una sonrisa boba se instaló en los labios de Jason al observar la siguiente acción de Piper. La hija de Afrodita se aferraba al abrigo con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y permitía llenar sus fosas nasales del masculino aroma que este transmitía.

La contempló durante largos minutos, hasta que se decidió hacer lo mismo que ella. Retrocedió unos pasos, pero a los pocos segundos se detuvo. Inseguro.

¿Sería buena idea dormir con ella? ¿Y si la asustaba? ¿Y si no le quería ver nunca más en la vida?

Exhaló, frustrado.

Dirigió su mirada al techo, quedándose así durante unos minutos.

Ladeó la cabeza y se dispuso a realizar la acción decidida

Volvió en sus pasos y se aproximó a su litera. En la cual descansaba _su_ novia. _Su_ Piper.

Levantó suavemente la manta y se coló bajo esta. Abrazó cariñosamente a la castaña, envolviéndola en sus brazos, y la atrajo hacia su pecho. La espalda de ella chocaba contra el torso del muchacho, permitiendo así aspirar la primavera de sus cabellos.

Depositó un beso en su cuello y cerró los ojos, obligándose a dormir.

Esa madrugada, un único rostro reinó en sus sueños. Un rostro radiante, hermoso, lleno de vida. Una sonrisa sincera, unos ojos brillantes, unas mejillas sonrosadas. Aquellas pequeñas cosas que le hacían tocar el cielo. Le hacían latir salvajemente el corazón, y sentir el constante movimiento de las mariposas en el estómago.

No sabía con exactitud cuál sería la reacción de Piper. Quizá le gritaría. O tal vez haría como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Pero de qué servía pensar el futuro? ¡Tenía que disfrutar lo que estaba sintiendo! Lo que estaba disfrutando en ese instante. En ese instante, sentía como su sola presencia hacia que todo valiera la pena.

Se permitiría ver el sol antes de ser mojado por la lluvia.

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaa, Holaaaaaaaa!<p>

¿Cómo estáis, pequeños semidioses?

Vengo aquí, en esta madrugada a traerles el segundo cap de esta historiaaa! Siendo exactamente las 2:24 de la madrugada y recién subiendo el capítulo.

Lo sientoooo! Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero empecé, otra vez, el colegio y me quita toooodo el tiempo. Es HO-RRI-BLE.

Peeeeeeeeeeeero, siempre intento darme el tiempo de subir un caap.

Espero que sea de su total agrado y cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica será muy bien recibida. Agradezco a todo por los reviews, los favoritos y las lecturas. Sinceramente, GRACIAS.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, en esta historia, algunas cosas son diferentes. Como en algunas cabañas y algunas características físicas de los personajes. Un ejemplo: el cabello de Piper.

Consideré lo más adecuado para esta historia y eso se irá viendo con el pasar de los capítulos.

Creeeeo que eso es básicamente tooodo, asi que conmigo serás hasta dentro de algunos diaaas.

No se olviden:

"Yo los leo en los reviews, y ustedes me leen en el próximo cap!"

Los quiero mucho!

Un beso,

Angel.


	3. Travesía

_**Travesía**_

Los primeros rayos de sol cayeron sobre la cabellera oscura de Thalia.

Se acomodó las flechas sobre el hombro, y empezó a andar hacia las cabañas.

Las cazadoras, a unos metros de distancia, bostezaban con cansancio. Traían las blusas manchadas de barro, más los rasgados pantalones plateados. El carcaj vacío y el arco entre los dedos.

Por su parte, la pelinegra vestía igual que ellas. Con la única diferencia de llevar un ajustado pantalón negro.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Thalia. No supo en que momento había cambiado su forma de vestir. Su estilo ya no era el _punk_. Mucho menos el _gótico_.

No obstante, tampoco era una muñequita de plástico. Nunca tan lejos.

Sólo algo de _feminidad_ se había adherido a su clóset. Y a su vida, he de decir.

Seguramente se preguntarán, _¿será que se habrá enamorado?_

Hmm… ¿Tal vez?

_¿Pero y las cazadoras?_

Ya no era una cazadora.

Ajá. Así de simple. Hace algún tiempo que presentó su renuncia.

_¿Artemisa no le convirtió en animal?_

No. Se podría decir que le tenía _consideración_. Se respetaban la una a la otra.

Después de la muerte de Zoë Belladona, Thalia había sido una hija para la diosa. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que al principio, Artemisa se enfadó mucho. Cuando su lugarteniente renunció a la caza.

Bastó unas palabras de su hermano, Apolo, para que observara con claridad el daño que estaba ocasionando. Una noche, en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Nueva York, quedaron para charlar. El lugar era, de cierta manera, _diferente_. Alejadas del mundo en el que normalmente vivían. Olvidándose de los monstruos, de competencias, de _amores_.

El momento nocturno transcurrió en agradable calma. Aclararon varios puntos y coincidieron en lograr el bienestar de ambas partes. De Thalia y las cazadoras. Artemisa se negaba a ascender a otra de las muchachas. Confiaba fervientemente en Thalia para seguir llevando la responsabilidad de lugarteniente. La hija de Zeus lo dudó por un instante, para luego aceptar.

_¿Y el arco que tiene?_

Oh, el arco. Esa arma tiene historia. Le perteneció a Éurito.

_¿Él no fue quien…?_

Exacto. Fue quien retó a Apolo.

Obviamente, Apolo le ganó. Cuando falleció, el mismo dios se encargó de conservar ese arco. A pesar de la disputa que tuvieron, le guardó aprecio. Se haría responsable que aquella arma cayera en buenas manos. Alguien lo suficientemente digno de portarla.

Alguien como cierta hija de Zeus.

—¡Eh, Thalia! —le llamó Natalie —¿No te quedarás con nosotras?

La aludida sonrió con suavidad. Volteó ligeramente y negó, entrecerrando los ojos por la intensa iluminación del sol.

—Iré a por una personita. —sintió sus mejillas arder —Os veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Natalie fue la última en ingresar a la cabaña de Artemisa. Al cerrar la entrada, se apoyó contra ella, sonriendo de forma traviesa. _A saber que harían esos dos_, pensó.

Y en parte tenía razón. ¿Dos meses separados?

No era, para nada, un corto tiempo.

La hermana de Jason Grace se sentía un nudo de nervios.

_¡Detente, ya!_, se dijo. _Es sólo Nico. _

_¡¿Sólo Nico?!_ , reprendió su subconsciente. _¡Pues tu "sólo Nico" te altera de esa manera!_

Thalia se limitó a ladear la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loca. **(N/A: Errrr… cualquiera estaría loca por Nico Di Angelo *-*. PD: Hablo en lo personal XD)**

Soltó un respingo al percatarse dónde estaba. La "imponente" cabaña de Hades se extendía antes sus ojos. Las paredes oscuras, al igual que la puerta, y el fuego griego a los costados superiores.

Inhaló y exhaló antes de adentrarse al lugar.

Un aroma a rosas le recibió de la "mejor manera".

La pelinegra frunció el ceño. Rosas no era un aroma un tanto peculiar en los muchachos. Era más para las _féminas_.

Un siseo escapó de los labios de Thalia.

_Dos meses fuera y el mocoso hace lo que plazca. Qué bonito, ¿no?_

No obstante, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando su mirada reparó en él.

Se hallaba tirado en la litera principal. Con los iris ocultos, el brazo derecho en la frente, y el izquierdo encima del torso.

Traía unas bermudas beige, con una camiseta negra sin mangas. Una calavera plateada, intentaba sobresalir por entre el vacío. Sin mantas, cobijas o algo parecido.

Como si no pudiera sentir frío alguno. Casi como si estuviera muerto y fuera incapaz de percibir las circunstancias que le rodeaban.

_Duuh, es el rey fantasma. Se supone que los fantasmas son espíritus de las personas muertas. Si serás tonta, Thalia. _

La pelinegra rodó los ojos ante sus pensamientos.

Avanzó unos pasos y tomó asiento a su lado. Estiró el brazo y, tan sólo por unos segundos, dudó.

¿Y si Nico se había conseguido a otra? ¿Una que estuviese los las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año?

_No._

Nico Di Angelo no… él no se atrevería a cortar con ella. Mucho menos por algo tan ridículo y patético como la distancia.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y dejó que sus dedos recorrieran cada centímetro de su rostro. Recordando vagamente cada gesto, cada sonrisa…cada beso.

Cuando llegó a sus labios, se decidió a mirarlo por sí misma. Su cristalino iris azul le observaron con ternura. Se inclinó hacia su rostro, depositando un casto beso en su mejilla.

Rozó con delicadeza la piel hasta llegar a sus entreabiertos labios. Alzó la mirada y la calidez de un pequeño niño la recibió. Con sus finas facciones y los cabellos cayéndole por la frente.

Sonrió antes de besarle con dulzura. Thalia ejerció una ligera presión sobre él, para después alejarse con lentitud.

La reacción fue inmediata.

Los párpados cerrados, hasta ese entonces, de Nico se alzaron con ímpetu. Se incorporó rápidamente, mientras sus oscuros ojos negros recorrían la cabaña con curiosidad y… ¿ansiedad?

Cortos segundos después, pudo hallar a _"su reloj particular"._

—¿Tha-Thalia? —su voz tembló.

Se abalanzó sobre Thalia colocando ambas manos en su rostro.

Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, y la sangre le corría con ferocidad en las venas.

No esperó un minuto más, y aprisionó sus labios con los suyos.

Cada uno era una maraña de emociones.

Nico la atrajo hacia él, enredando los brazos en su cintura; al mismo tiempo que la pelinegra acarició con suavidad sus revoltosos cabellos.

No hace falta decir que las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Tanto tiempo separados, alejados. Necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido. Las noches charlando mientras se miraban mutuamente. Los besos robados, los juegos inocentes. Basta con agregar, que Nico Di Angelo no estaba dispuesto a separarse de Thalia Grace en un largo tiempo.

El reloj seguía avanzando. No obstante, para ellos, una cosa llamada _tiempo_ no se encontraba en su vocabulario.

Sin embargo, eran humanos. Mitad dios, mitad mortal, sí. Pero necesitaban del preciado oxígeno para vivir.

Tomaron distancia, jadeantes, mas con la sensación de ya no estar solos. Sino, con su _persona favorita en el mundo_.

—Volviste… —murmuró Nico acercándose nuevamente. —¡Te tardaste mucho, cara de pino!

Thalia rio por lo bajo. Aun así, el horripilante olor de rosas volvió a llenar sus fosas nasales.

—Pues no veo que me hayas extrañado tanto, Di Angelo —cruzó ambos brazos en su pecho. —Es más, no entiendo por qué vengo —se alzó de la litera y se alejó unos cuantos pasos —Está claro que ese apestoso aroma de rosas es de _una de tus conquistas_.

El hijo de Hades sonrió de lado.

—¿Celosa, Grace? —preguntó con burla —No es mi culpa que te hayas ido durante dos meses.

La aludida frunció el ceño. ¿Ahora le sacaba en cara? ¿Acaso era su culpa seguir siendo lugarteniente?

El reclamo que le había hecho segundos atrás, obviamente lo hizo en broma. Sin embargo, aun cuando la voz de _ese_ chico fuera burlona, no pudo evitar que un _pequeño_ enojo naciera en ella.

—¿Me estás reclamando?

—Sólo estoy diciendo que existen otras chicas que_…_

…En _medio_…

—¡¿No puedes entender que no puedo dejar a las demás porque…?!

—Luego no te quejes si me piden para salir.

Grave error.

Estaba _grandemente _furiosa_._

Sus pequeños zafiros eléctricos echaron chispas.

—Eres idiota.

—¡Thalia! —exclamó aun con la sonrisa —No pensarás que…

Una pizca de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de la mencionada.

Y fue entonces, cuando Nico Di Angelo cayó en la cuenta.

—Dioses, yo… —el pelinegro intentó acercarse. La seriedad se había adueñado de sus facciones.

—Ahórrate tus comentarios —respondió mordaz —No tengo tiempo para escuchar más estupideces.

La hija de Zeus se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Te veré hoy en Central Park —anunció inesperadamente. —A las cinco.

Thalia ladeo la cabeza. ¿Es que Nico estaba loco?

_Ajá. Loco por ti. _

—Ni te esfuerces en esperarme, Di Angelo. —le dijo secamente.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Grace.

—El mundo no gira alrededor de ti.

Nico buscó la mirada escondida de la pelinegra. La encontró con facilidad y le sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas que no son necesarias de gesticular. Esas que te roban el aliento sin haber dicho palabra alguna.

—Es que yo _no quiero que todo el mundo se voltee a mirarme_, Thalia —le dijo —_Sólo quiero, que tú lo hagas_.

* * *

><p>Un leve apretujón, sacó a Piper del mundo de los sueños.<p>

Algo cálido le envolvía protectoramente. Sus pestañas se alzaron con lentitud. Al mismo tiempo que otra presión fue ejercida contra ella.

El rostro angelical de Jason Grace fue el mejor despertar que hubiera tenido en su corta existencia. En lo que lograba recordar, claro está.

Y supo, en ese instante, que el dueño de ciertas _muestras de afecto_, era el semidiós rubio.

Su cuerpo era un torbellino de sentimientos.

No era para nada incomodo estar rodeada de los fuertes brazos del muchacho. Ni sentir su respiración acompasada golpearle el rostro.

Era inútil negar lo evidente. Le gustaba Jason.

¿Y a qué chica no le gustaría?

Era tan dulce, amable, guapo…

El chico perfecto.

¿Y ella que?

No se consideraba guapa, exactamente. Simpática, tal vez.

Encima no lograba recordar. Los días seguían avanzando, pero su memoria se negaba a progresar.

Se volvería loca de esperar algo que quizá nunca sucediera.

Suspiró.

Tal vez solo tendría que acostumbrarse a las atenciones que recibía, y al cariño inigualable que le mostraba Jason cada día.

¡Ese chico era una monada!

Otro apretujón le acercó más, si eso era posible, al cuerpo de su acompañante. Parecía como si estuviera comprobando que aún seguía ahí. Que no le había dejado.

Como si un terrible miedo se apoderara de él.

Piper no pudo evitar conmoverse. Se movió unos centímetros, y posó sus labios sobre su frente.

Un pequeño contacto. Sólo uno.

El suficiente como para que Jason abriera los ojos de repente.

Su primer impulso fue presionar a Piper contra sí. De nuevo.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron.

—Eh…

Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en la garganta del rubio. Incapaz de pensar, incapaz de hablar. Por su parte, Piper McLean fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Jason Grace le había abrazado. Y no sólo una. _Varias_ veces.

¡No tenía por qué hacerlo!

¡Ellos no eran pareja! ¡Por los dioses, ni siquiera amigos!

¿O sí?

_¡NO, Piper, NO! ¡Ni siquiera le recuerdas!_

Pero…

_¡Sólo mantén distancia con él!_

—Bueno yo… —Jason titubeó —Siento que nosotros, eh… hayamos, dor-dormido juntos.

_¡¿Dormir juntos?!_

Piper se alejó bruscamente de él. Se olvidó de sus anteriores divagaciones y se colocó de pie. En actitud defensiva.

—No digas ni una sola palabra más.

—Estoy siendo realista, Piper.

—¿Realista? Acaso vas por ahí, metiéndote en camas ajenas, ¿eh?

Los ojos de Jason ya se salían de sus órbitas.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que…?!

—¡Es la verdad! —replicó ella. —Empecé a dormir _sola_. ¡Y tú viniste y sin ninguna pizca de respeto haces lo que se te pegue la regalada gana! ¿Es que no te han enseñado modales o qué?

—¡Ya te pedí disculpas!

—¿Y? —se veía realmente enfadada. —Eso no quita lo que has hecho, Jason Grace.

Cogió algunas almohadas de la litera, y las lanzó contra el chico. El águila se estampó, de cara, en el torso del rubio.

—¡Eh! ¡No hemos hecho nada malo!

—Error —su voz se escuchó neutra —Lo que _tú_ hiciste. Yo no hice nada.

—¿Ah, no? —una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los labios de Jason. —Te recuerdo, que si desperté fue por tu culpa. _Tú _me besaste.

Piper entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó —Pues también te recuerdo, que fuiste tú quien me abrazaba a cada momento.

—No parecía molestarte.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —exclamó con las mejillas encendidas.

El hijo de Zeus soltó una carcajada.

—Entonces, según tú, ¿cuál es el punto?

—¡No debiste hacer lo que hiciste!

—¡Tú tampoco!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

—Tiene mucho que ver, pequeña. —sonrió.

—¡No me llames, pequeña!

—Ay, ya. Pareciera como si _alguien_ hubiera interrumpido tus dulces sueños, ¿no? —indicó burlón. —¿Quién habrá sido?

La castaña frunció los labios en disgusto.

Ese chico sí que le alteraba los nervios.

—Te vas. —ordenó.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero, pero…

—¡QUE TE VAYAS, HE DICHO!

El grito fue lo suficientemente audible como para despertar a todo el campamento. Jason rogó que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Sería muy incómodo. Más aún, si se les ocurriera, la magnífica idea, de pasarse por la cabaña de Zeus.

Sin embargo, aunque no tooodos los campistas fueron a ese lugar, existieron tres personitas que sí lo hicieron.

—¿Piper? —la preocupada voz de Annabeth hizo acto de presencia.

Acompañada de Percy y Hazel, la rubia apareció detrás de la hija de Afrodita.

—¿Qué está…?

—Quiero estar sola. —un ligero temblor invadió los labios de la castaña.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello revuelto y los ojos cristalinos. Su mirada aún seguía en los ojos azules de Jason.

—No es…

—¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!

Y sin esperar una respuesta, salió corriendo.

—¡PIPER!

Ignoró el grito de los demás y siguió. Sin mirar atrás.

Las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas, y se perdían por el inicio del cuello.

Sentía las miradas de los campistas encima de ella. Obviamente, era muy temprano para andar corriendo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio correría apenas y se hubiera levantado?

Sólo Piper McLean.

—¡Ahí está! —la voz de Percy llegó a sus oídos.

Dioses. Un poco más y estaría perdida.

Se obligó a estirar las piernas y a correr siguiendo la velocidad del viento. Intentaría rodear el lago y perderse por entre la profundidad del bosque.

Sin embargo, no se esperó lo que vendría a continuación. Ni en sus más locos sueños lo hubiera hecho.

Al pasar por el lago, las aguas de este se alzaron con violencia.

Se enredaron, como en un tornado, y eligieron perseguirla.

Aun así, con el cuerpo helado, los dedos temblorosos, desenvainó a _Katoptris_. La alzó con decisión, preparada para el combate.

Reflejos naturales de batalla. No podía ser otra cosa más.

Siguió corriendo. Volteando a casa momento, pero lo siguió haciendo. Si no lo hacía, no podría _escapar_ de ahí.

Las aguas se abalanzaron con fuerza. Intentando atraparla. Se hizo a un lado, y con un movimiento, destrozó a un tornado.

—¡Detente, Piper!

Jason volvió a ingresar en ella. Por el tono de voz utilizado, tenía tres opciones.

Estaba en serios problemas.

Era una idiota por preocupar a Jason de esa manera.

Era una idiota que estaba en serios problemas por preocupar a Jason de esa manera.

Arrugó la nariz ante sus pensamientos.

Dio media vuelta y suspiró. Las aguas del lago habían vuelto a la normalidad.

No obstante, todavía no era tiempo para bajar la guardia.

Lo supo cuando algunos gritos llegaron a sus oídos. Cuando la voz de Jason resonó en su cabeza. Cuando el viento se agitó salvajemente y las aguas volvieron a alzarse.

_Sigue adelante, Piper McLean_. _No te detengas. _

Tomó una bocanada de aire y echó a correr.

Unos centímetros más y se adentraba al bosque.

—¿Pipes?

La aludida abrió los ojos como platos.

Nico Di Angelo.

Agudizó la vista, y lo vio.

Sentado en una roca, a orillas de un árbol.

En la entrada de su salvación.

—¡Nico! —exclamó.

Se acercó rápidamente, y se detuvo a una distancia prudente.

—¿Por qué corr…?

—Sácame de aquí.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por favor, Nico. Por favor. —pidió —Necesito irme de aquí.

No fueron las palabras las que le convencieron. Ni más faltaba. Era el rostro angustiado de Piper. Y ni que decir de la mirada esmeralda suplicante. Tenía que ayudarla. Tendría sus razones para querer largarse de ahí. Pero, ¿cuáles eran?

Lo descubriría en un corto tiempo.

—Está bien. —respondió —¿Lista para un viaje por las sombras?

—Lo que sea, pero ¡hazlo ya!

Nico exhaló. Algo nervioso. Era consciente de las consecuencias que conllevaría esa petición. Estaría muerto y enterrado en algunas horas.

Ladeó la cabeza y estiró un brazo. —Sujétate.

Lo último que pudo escuchar, fue la voz de Jason Grace llamándola.

Una vez más.

—¿En dónde se supone que estamos, Nico? —preguntó Piper curiosa.

—En Australia. —respondió con simpleza.

Intentaba recuperar el aliento. Tenía los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, y miraba con diversión el gesto sorprendido de la castaña.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Un pueblo?

A pesar del cansancio, el hijo de Hades soltó una carcajada.

—Es un país. Pero muchos lo consideran un continente. **(N/A: EL PAÍS DE 5SOS! OS AMO MUCHACHOS! PD: No me hagan caso XD)**

—Wow —tenía los labios en una perfecta O. —Tu viaje al vacío fue un éxito, Di Angelo.

El aludido alzó una ceja.

—Viaje por las sombras, McLean.

—Es lo mismo. Ambos son oscuros.

Nico rodó los ojos.

Se incorporó, respirando con normalidad, para observar el paisaje a su alrededor. No recordaba con exactitud el nombre de esa playa. Pero no había dudas de que era preciosa.

Las olas se movían al compás del viento, y las nubes giraban alrededor del radiante sol. La ligera brisa marina levantó algo de arena. Además de revolotear sus cabellos con diversión.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila? —preguntó con cautela.

Piper soltó un suspiro. Luego, asintió.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema. ¿Me dirás que te pasó? —preguntó curioso.

La hija de Afrodita volteó a mirarle. Sus ojos negros le miraron con comprensión. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió que podía decirle todo.

Lo sucedido y lo que estaba sintiendo.

Dejaron las zapatillas en un rincón de la arena, y se adentraron al mar.

Piper tardó pocos minutos en decirle lo había pasado. Para ese entonces, sus mejillas tenían un suave color carmín. Cortesía de Jason Grace.

El pelinegro guardó silencio.

—¿No dir…?

—¿Te gusta Jason?

La chica dio un respingo. La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿A que viene eso?

—Por todo lo que has dicho, llego a la conclusión que tienes miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—De ahí tus reacciones contrariadas. No te molesta pasar tiempo con Jason; pero cuando lo haces y te das cuenta de ello, crees que puede desaparecer en cualquier momento. Te aterra que se canse de ti. Que nunca logres recordarle y él se harte de eso.

—Yo…

—Sin embargo, no tienes conocimiento de una cosa. Jason nunca te dejará, Piper. No lo hará, porque sabe lo que estás sintiendo en estos momentos.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible? —frunció el ceño —Él nunca…

Se detuvo abruptamente a mitad de oración.

Sus esmeraldas se cerraron en comprensión.

—É-Él también perdió la memoria, ¿verdad?

Nico asintió.

—Para ser específicos, le robaron los recuerdos. Tú no figurabas en su vida. Despertó en un autobús y es ahí donde empieza _su_ historia.

—La de él.

—La de ustedes. De los dos. Jason Grace y Piper McLean.

—Oh —su mirada descendió.

La marea empezaba a subir, empapándolos de la cintura para abajo.

—Si mal no recuerdo… —empezó a divagar. —No te diste por vencida.

—¿Ah no?

—No. Tuvieron una misión, pasaron grandes acontecimientos juntos, etc, etc, etc. Hasta que pasó lo que tuvo que pasar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Es que no lo sabes?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Nico sonrió de lado —Jason y tu estáis juntos.

La mandíbula de Piper cayó desencajada.

¡Dioses! ¿Era un sueño? ¿Ella y Jason?

—Es una broma.

El pelinegro negó.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿Por qué _él _no lo mencionó?

Su acompañante pareció meditarle por unos segundos.

—No queríamos presionarte, Piper. —indicó —Y Jason es lo suficientemente noble como para obligar a alguien a seguir con él. Más aún cuando no lo recuerda. Es una de las mejores personas que conozco.

La culpa le cayó como el peso del cielo.

—Yo quiero estar con él —anunció. —Sé… sé que ahora no le recuerdo, pero te creo. Creo que él y yo pudimos llegar a _eso_. Lo supe hoy. _Cuando desperté y él estaba ahí para mí_.

—Supongo que mi trabajo como consejero personal termina aquí, ¿no? —preguntó divertido.

Volteó a verlo y su mirada le recibió con calidez.

Le llenó de confianza. Una _diferente_. No como la de Jason. Esa que te hacía sentir mariposas. No. Un aprecio _fraternal_.

—Gracias, Nico —sonrió —Creo que eres la única persona en la que pude confiar luego del accidente.

—¿Aparte de Jason?

—Muy aparte.

El chico rio. —Muy aparte, ¿eh, veela? Seguro que sí.

El cuerpo de Piper se congeló.

_Veela_

Fue entonces cuando su memoria reaccionó.

Cientos de recuerdos le golpearon como agua fría en invierno. De ellos charlando. Riendo, jugando en el lago. En el campo de entrenamiento, peleando contra monstruos. Hombro con hombro.

Sólo una persona de todo el mundo le llamaba de esa manera.

—¿T-Tú…?

Nico sonrió como si hubiera recibido la mejor noticia del mundo.

—¡Hasta que por fin, McLean! —exclamó —¡Te tardaste siglos!

Se acercó con rapidez y la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo. Le alzó con diversión y besó su frente.

—¡Nickie!

—¡Veela!

La aludida le golpeó amistosamente el hombro.

—¡Auch, enana!

—¡No soy enana!

—Sí, claro. —respondió burlón. —¡Fui la primera persona que recordaste, veela!

Piper alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio?

—Muy en serio.

—Te equivocas. La primera persona que recordé, por así decirlo, fue Leo Valdez.

Nico soltó una maldición.

—Ese elfo de San…

—¡Di Angelo!

—¡McLean!

—No digas esas cosas de Leo. —le regañó.

El pelinegro bufó.

—Además —agregó Piper —A él sólo vi en sueños.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie? —preguntó —No se… A Jason, ¿quizá?

—Porque no tuve tiempo de hablar con él. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo de hoy?

—No. —dijo —Pero tuviste ayer para hacerlo.

—Nico, recordé a Leo _hoy._

—Ahhh. —sonrió levemente —¡Es que no sabía pues!

Piper negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Nico —¿Decidiste lo que harás a partir de ahora?

—Obviamente. —dijo —Aún no recupero la memoria, pero me sé un par de cosas que me harían feliz en estos momentos.

—Y esas cosas, ¿son?

—Necesito un abrazo de Jason.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para lograrlo? —sonrió.

—Volver al campamento.

* * *

><p>Aterrizar al interior de la cabaña de Zeus, resultó ser buena idea.<p>

—Sabes que Jason y Percy me matarán por haberte llevado, ¿verdad?

—Lo tengo presente, no te preocupes. —sonrió.

Nico bufó.

—Buena suerte.

El muchacho dio media vuelta. Sin embargo, al instante, se congeló como un bloque de hielo.

—¡¿Piper?!

Una voz, diferente, llegó a los oídos de la aludida. Hubiera tenido esperanzas acerca de Jason. Pero, definitivamente, esa voz no era suya.

Dioses, ni siquiera era de un chico.

Nico, a su lado, soltó una maldición.

—¡Tú! —una pelinegra corrió hacia ellos. Tenía los labios fruncidos y vestía con una camiseta del campamento. —¡Se suponía que tú estabas desaparecida!

La mirada azul eléctrica de la chica intimidó, de cierta manera, a la hija de Afrodita.

—Eh… —ninguna excusa apareció en la mente de Piper —Ya estoy aquí ¿no?

—¡Por los dioses! —exclamó —¡Y tú, Nico Di Angelo! ¡Sabía que tenías algo que ver!

—Bueno yo…

—Fue idea mía. Él no tiene la culpa.

—Sí, claro. —la chica rodó los ojos.

—¡Es la verdad! —replicó el pelinegro.

—¡Pues no me importa si es mentira o verdad! —exclamó —Jason está vagando por quién sabe dónde. ¡Sólo por tratar de encontrarte!

—¡¿De qué hablas?!

—Mi hermano, Percy y Annie fueron a buscarte, Piper.

Las esmeraldas de Piper se abrieron de golpe. —¿Hermano?

—¿Es que Jason nunca te habló de mí o qué?

—Thalia… —el tono de Nico era de advertencia.

La pelinegra ladeó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Piper. —dijo, mirando a la mencionada. —Aún no me acostumbro a que no me recuerdes. —admitió

—Yo menos, créeme.

—Te creo —sonrió. —Supongo que tendremos que conocernos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Que gran descubrimiento, cara de pino —se burló Nico.

—¡Shh! —le cortó —Tú te callas, aliento de muerto.

El hijo de Hades entrecerró los ojos. —Luego no te quejes…

—Bien —ignoró el comentario anterior. —Como seguía diciendo…

—¡Hey!

—¡Nico! —le llamó Piper —¡No interrumpas!

La mirada fulminante de Nico llegó hasta los zafiros eléctricos.

—Soy la hermana mayor de Jason —anunció la pelinegra —Mi nombre es Thalia Grace.

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!<p>

Buenooooooos díaaaas mis adorados semidioses! ¿Cómo estáis?

He venido aquí esta calurosa, en mi país xD, mañana de martes a traaaaerlees el teeeercer capitulo!

Chapter 3, UP!

Bueeeeno pos antes que nada, pedir disculpas por el eeeenorme retraso que tuve.

¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!

De verdad estoy muy avergonzada ): Perdón, perdón, ¡INFINITAS VECES PERDÓN!

Os explicaré por qué no he actualizado en todo este tiempo. Cuando subí el último cap iba a iniciar el cuarto bimestre de mi cole. Si, el cuarto y el último. Al ser el definitivo, tenía que esforzarme al máximo y dejar de lado algunos distractores. Sé que escribir o leer no son lo que se puede decir de graaaandes distractores, pero escribir un cap me lleva tiempo y pues mi madre a veces paraba un poco alterada. Así que, no pude hacerlo. Peeero, existe una buenaaaa noticia!

YA SALÍ DE VACACIONES!

Sí, por fin! Se terminó el año escolar y de aquí no vuelvo al cole hasta el próximo año! Yeeee! xD

Eso significa que tendré muuuuuuuchisimo tiempo para subir caps, peeero no me apresuren. En serio, no lo hagan. No funciono bajo presión. Altera mis nervios xD.

Gracias a los que aún siguen esta historia y disculpen, nuevamente, a esta escritora saturada de actividades en casa y fuera de ella.

Caaaambiando de tema, ¿les gustó el cap? ¿valió la pena la espera? ¿tienen alguna sugerencia, crítica, o comentario? ¿creen que merezco un review?

Algunaas aclaraciones del cap: Primero lo de Thalia y Nico. ME ENCANTA el Thalico! Sé que hay diferencia de edad en la historia reaaal, peeero aquí existe una diferencia. El contexto es unos AÑOS después de la guerra contra Gea. Obviamente, Thalia era cazadora, INMORTAL. Y Nico un semidiós normal con gustos, eh diferentes. Resumiendo, Nico sentía un aprecio FRATERNAL hacia Percy Jackson. Eso es lo que quise que en verdad pasara, y lo reflejo en esta historia. Thalia dejó que Nico creciera y que ambos tuvieran la misma edad. Al tener la misma edad, fue cuando renunció a la caza y todo eso. Por ello, cuando Thalia dejó de ser cazadora, y pudo estar con Nico, no hubo diferencia de edad. Eso es parte del contexto de MI HISTORIA. Con los personajes y la trama del tío Rick, obviamente, pero yo sólo los uso de acuerdo a mis gustos. Hubiera querido que así fuera en la historia real, pero no se pudo. Con respecto a la relación de Piper y Nico, es un cariño FRATERNAL. Aparte de Leo, Nico Di Angelo se volvió alguien muy cercano a la novia de Jason, así que por eso se llevan taaan bien.

Y bien, pos creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones. Si tienes alguna duda, no olvidéis decírmela.

POSIBLEMENTE, posiblemente, haga un especial de navidad. No estoy segura aún. Peeeeeeeero si no lo hago, igual subiré cap el miércoles 24. El horario es incierto xD. Taaal vez en la mañana o en la noche. Falta aclarar eso, peeero SÍ O SÍ subo cap el miércoles.

Si han leído mi otra historia de Harry Potter, quizá leyeron mis notas finales en donde puse que subiría cap mucho antes. Tenía hasta el domingo 14. Me descuidé, lo admito, y por ello no pude. Eso fue error mío al enviciarme con un Anime xD. Me gustó tanto que estuve ahí, ahí, viendo, viendo. Y aun no lo termino xD.

Igual no quería dejar más tiempo y pos aquí está el cap. Disculpen la espera, de verdad.

No see, peeero creeeo que mis notas finales son un poquito largas xD.

Y bien, creo que conmigo hasta aquí, y nos vereemos el miércoles 24. Para celebrar Navidad! Jo, jo, jo xD

Recordaaad!

"Yo los veo en los reviews y ustedes me leen en el próximo cap!

Un beso grande, grande, graaande, con sabor a fresa (estoy comiendo eso ahora XD), y un abrazo eeeenormeeee!

Leees quiere mucho, mucho, muuucho

Angel(:


	4. Especial

**_Especial_**

Buscar a la chica que te gusta, en territorios para nada conocidos, no siempre era buena idea. Y eso, Jason Grace lo tenía muy en cuenta.

—Creo… Creo que lo mejor sería regresar —la cansada voz de Annabeth se dejó oír. —No conocemos este lugar. —afirmó.

Y tenía razón.

¿Vagar por las calles de Nueva York sin conocimiento alguno? No era buena idea. En el transcurso del día, ya se habían cruzado por varios monstruos. Jason debía agradecerles por la camiseta rota.

Se culpaba internamente por lo sucedido.

No estaría buscando a Piper, si le hubiera tenido un poco más de paciencia. Según sus pensamientos, se había pasado de la raya. Pero en ese momento, con kilos y kilos de cansancio, no iba a conseguir encontrarla.

Asintió a las palabras dichas por Annabeth, y junto a Percy, se dispusieron a regresar.

No tuvieron mejor idea que subir a un taxi. ¿Qué más daba? Ahora sólo quería llegar, encerrarse en su cabaña, y no salir hasta el día siguiente.

_Corrección_, se dijo mentalmente, _no salir hasta unas horas después._

Lo comprobó al revisar su reloj en la muñeca izquierda. El pequeño aparatito marcaba la 1:26 am.

Apoyó su rostro contra el cristal, mientras dejaba que sus párpados cayeran.

El camino parecía no tener fin.

* * *

><p>—¡TÚ!<p>

El grito soltado por quien sabe quién, logró despertar a Piper. Se incorporó de golpe, poniéndose en pie.

Era la segunda vez que le repetían lo mismo. ¿Que no encontraban algo más original o qué?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Algún problema? —respondió algo enfadada.

—¡¿Acaso estás loca?! —la persona se estaba alterando.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Hablo de ti! —le señaló —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así?! ¿No eres consciente de las personas que están a tu alrededor?

Fue entonces, cuando Piper reparó en quién era _esa_ persona.

Jason tenía mucha razón en comportarse de esa manera.

—Yo no… —titubeó —Yo no pensé que…

—¡Exacto! —exclamó el rubio —No pensaste en lo que hacías. Te dejaste llevar por tus instintos. —frunció el ceño —Está bien, que como semidiosa, les hagas caso. Pero en esta situación, te equivocaste.

—Lo siento.

—De nada me vale que lo sientas, McLean. —dijo —Las cosas están hechas. Te fuiste y no te importaron las consecuencias, y simplemente lo hiciste. Te olvidaste de las personas que se preocupan por ti. Que nunca te dejarán y estarán siempre ahí. Te olvidaste de mí.

Los zafiros de Jason se cristalizaron.

—Tienes razón —se escuchó la temblorosa voz de Piper —Sólo pensé en mí y en mi problema. Escucha —pidió —Lo siento, ¿vale? No sé qué más puedo hacer para que dejes de mirarme así.

Largos segundos de silencio.

Jason jugueteó con su espada, para después alzar la mirada. Sonrió con suavidad y estiró el brazo —Ven aquí.

Piper le miró interrogante. ¿Jason quería abrazarle?

—Puedes confiar en mí, pequeña —le dijo —Estás a salvo conmigo.

Fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar.

La hija de Afrodita corrió hacia el rubio. Se aferró a su camiseta rota, escondiendo su rostro en el cálido pecho de Jason. Él, por su parte, le rodeó cariñosamente con los brazos.

—Lo siento —volvió a repetir —Te prometo que…

—No es necesario prometerme nada —le cortó —_No escaparás de mí otra vez. No te dejaré_.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó ella sonriendo —Acabo de recordar una cosa.

—Ah, ¿sí? —una pizca de curiosidad se adhirió a su voz —¿Se puede saber cuál es?

Piper alzó la cabeza y conectó sus esmeraldas con los cálidos zafiros de Jason. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su estómago era un revoltijo de emociones. Su cabello castaño le caía en ondas, así como sus mejillas empezaban a encenderse con fuerza.

—_La felicidad inmensa que me das cuando estoy junto a ti._

* * *

><p>Unos copos de nieve cayeron delicadamente sobre el rostro de Thalia.<p>

La lugarteniente soltó un respingo. ¿Dónde estaba?

_¿Quieres que responda a eso?_, le dijo su subconsciente.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se incorporó con ímpetu, y escaneó el lugar con rapidez.

Congelado lago, tela blanca inundando la vegetación, un gran árbol de Navidad, cie…

Un momento, ¿Gran árbol de Navidad? Acaso era…

¡Por los dioses! ¡Ese día era 24 de diciembre!

Meses después de la guerra contra Gea, un montón de cosas cambiaron en el Campamento Mestizo. Como el diseño de las cabañas, diversas actividades que se añadieron, los objetos que portaban los semidioses, y celebraciones que normalmente hacían los mortales.

Un ejemplo de ello, la Navidad.

Obviamente, no tenían un motivo de fuerza mayor para hacerlo. Ya que los olímpicos fueron quienes se encargaban de todo lo que ocurría en el mundo, y no un niño llamado Jesús, que sanó a enfermos y perdonó a los pecadores.

No obstante, _nada, _de lo que tenía que ver con los dioses, era normal. Y, ¿cuál era el resultado? Cientos y cientos de semidioses celebrando una fiesta que no tenía sentido en su mundo. Eso sí, disfrutaban de los regalos sorpresa y los deliciosos platillos de ese día.

Tenía que hablar con Quirón, armar un árbol en el campamento, colocar luces en las cabañas, comprar regalos, y… ¡Armar un muñeco de nieve!

Usaría a Nico como modelo.

Sin embargo, aún no sabía dónde estaba. Y más aún, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Lo único que…

Un grito desgarrador cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. La intensidad y desesperación de esa voz ya la había oído antes. Sólo una vez. Y no quería volver a oírlo.

Lástima que los dioses no estuviesen de acuerdo con ello.

* * *

><p>—¡Basta ya! —exclamó —¡Suéltenme!<p>

Nico Di Angelo intentaba, por todos los medios, no volver a sentir el fatal líquido sobre su piel.

Hace unos segundos, la sangre de centauro le había dañado la parte superior del torso. Logró quitarse la camiseta rápidamente, pero el líquido se le hubo adelantado.

En ese momento, su piel seguía destrozándose sin recibir cuidado alguno. Debía encontrar a Thalia, y largarse de ahí cuanto antes. No obstante, los idiotas e inexpertos semidioses no querían colaborar.

—Oh, ¿estás asustado? —se burló uno —¿Quieres que llamemos a tu mami?

Nico soltó una maldición —Hijo de p…

—¡Shh! —le callaron —Cuida tus palabras, idiota.

—Ustedes no me dan órdenes.

—Ah, ¿no? —alzó una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no. —dijo con convicción —Sólo saben mi nombre. ¿Eso les sirve?

—No seas imbécil. —refuto el otro. —Tú no eres a quien buscamos. Sólo eres un intento de hijo de Hades.

—Jódete.

—Oh y también está su novia —ignoraron su comentario anterior —Muy guapa por cierto.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos —¿Cómo…?

—Sabemos todo de ti, hijo de Hades —hablaron —Tu información, y también la de tus amigos.

—No saben dónde están. —sonrió de lado —Nunca los encontrarán.

—Ah, ¿no? —se mofó el primero —Si no te has dado cuenta, somos semidioses. Están en el Campamento Mestizo. Escondiéndose como los cobardes que son.

—Eso no…

—Oh, ¡pero Thalia no está ahí! —rio —Vino contigo, ¿verdad?

—¡Te voy a…!

—Debe estar andando cerca —se perdió en sus pensamientos —Me gustaría ver la cara de Thalia Grace, cuando le echemos el mismo ácido que recibió su novio. Sería épico. ¿No lo crees, Di Angelo?

La sangre de Nico se heló. ¿Acaso ellos se atreverían a...?

Frunció el ceño con enfado. Sus pupilas se dilataron y una hirviente furia invadió su ser.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tocaba un solo cabello a su novia.

El suelo, bajo su cuerpo, comenzó a temblar. La temperatura descendió considerablemente. Se abrieron grietas, y dedos huesudos comenzaron a emanar del inframundo.

El rey de los fantasmas entraba en acción.

—¡Oh, pero que lindo! —sonrió con ternura fingida —El pequeño quiere defender a su novia. ¿Acaso hay algo más hermoso que eso?

El hijo de Hades evaluó posibilidades.

No podía correr, porque uno de ellos le tenía sujeto de ambos brazos. Si daba un paso en falso, el que tenía adelante, le clavaba con su propia espada. Hierro Estigio se clavaría en su pecho y sería el fin.

Sólo quedaban los guerreros-esqueletos.

En pocos segundos, un _"maquiavélico"_ plan se había formado en su cabecita. Sonrió con superioridad y confianza.

El portador de su espada frunció el ceño. —¿Qué planeas?

—Nada.

—No te creo. —dijo.

—Me vale.

Tras sus últimas palabras, Nico le dio una patada al sujeto de atrás. Volteó con rapidez, y gracias al entrenamiento diario de semidiós, pudo estampar al chico contra una reja del parque. Este, en respuesta, cayó inconsciente.

Cuando volteó, el segundo muchacho, como supuso anteriormente, le apuntaba con Hierro Estigio.

—¿Eres tan cobarde que no puedes enfrentarte a mí sin un arma?

—Cierra la boca.

—Eres incapaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? —soltó una carcajada —Por eso me mandas a callar.

—¡Te dije que te calles!

Furioso, se abalanzó sobre Nico. Por su parte, el hijo de Hades esquivó la estocada. —Demasiado lento.

—Acabaré contigo. —sentenció.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, y extrajo el frasco con sangre de centauro.

Nico frunció los labios. —Cobarde.

—¡Cállate!

—¡No eres más que…!

_**¡BOOM!**_

Y ante la mirada atónita de Nico Di Angelo, el joven semidiós cayó electrocutado a sus pies.

—¿Qué…?

—Se lo merecía. —una voz cargada de enojo llegó a sus oídos. —Lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos. Pero no me ensuciaré las manos con alguien así. No lo vale.

Una oleada de alivio recorrió a Nico.

—¿Thalia? —preguntó buscándole con la mirada.

—Aquí —habló casi sin respirar.

El hijo de Hades volteó tan rápido, que fue una suerte no haberse lesionado el cuello. Entre suaves jadeos, la hija de Zeus le miraba con una expresión neutra.

—¡Por los dioses! —exclamó él, corriendo hacia la pelinegra —¿Estás bien?

—Sí. No me pasó nada —dijo —Cuando desperté y no te encontré, pensé lo peor. Encima, tu grito me asus…

Su mirada descendió al torso desnudo de Nico. Se detuvo en la parte superior, cerca de la clavícula, y ahí fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¡¿Qué te hicieron?! —preguntó alterada.

El muchacho recién se acordaba de _ese problema_. Sintió el ardor como nunca antes, hasta tal punto de provocarle náuseas.

—San-Sangre de centauro… —susurró.

¿Era su imaginación, o era normal que el mundo diera vueltas?

—¿Nico? —la preocupación era muy notoria —¡Nico Di Angelo, responde ahora!

—Thalia… —balbuceó —Tenemos que volver… Sujétate a mí.

—¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Por los dioses, Nico! ¡No puedes viajar por las sombras en ese estado!

—Sí puedo. —afirmó —Ven.

Aun con el cuerpo apenas en pie, pasó los brazos por la cintura de la chica.

—¿Me cuidarás, verdad? —murmuró en su oído.

—¡Este no es el momento! —exclamó ella con las mejillas encendidas.

—_Cualquier momento es perfecto si tú estás ahí._

* * *

><p>—¿Entonces? —preguntó Thalia —¿La herida de Nico podrá sanar?<p>

—Si guarda reposo, estará como nuevo en menos de una semana.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de la pelinegra. —Gracias, Will

—No tienes por qué, Thalia —dijo el hijo de Apolo —No sé qué hace ese niño, pero su organismo le defendió perfectamente ante el veneno.

—Hierba mala nunca muere, recuérdalo —rio —De igual forma, gracias. ¿Puedo buscarte si…?

—Claro —sonrió —Volveré con los demás. Se han de estar matando unos a otros. —soltó una carcajada.

—Es por la estrella, ¿verdad?

Will asintió —Parecen niños, en serio.

—Aún son niños, Solace.

—Uy, perdona. —se mofó —Habló la señorita "Por favor soy mayor que tú, respétame"

—¡Eh! —le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro. —Yo no hablo así, ¿ok?

—Sí, claro.

Un trueno retumbó —¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

El chico fingió estremecerse. —No juegues con eso. En nombre de Apolo.

—Anda, ve con los demás antes que me arrepienta de dejarte libre.

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —alzó tres dedos en la frente. En esa posición, se asemejaba a un militar de guerra. Un guapo militar de guerra.

—Will…

—¡Hasta luego!

El rubio sonrió por última vez, para perderse colina abajo.

Thalia inhaló y exhaló. Se acomodó el cabello y avanzó hacia la enfermería. Empujó la entrada, y, titubeante, ingresó.

—Hasta que se digna a aparecer, señorita

—¿Nico? —preguntó —¿Estás despierto?

—Ni modo que fuera a hablarte dormido. —bufó.

—Puede ser.

—Claro que no.

—Lo has hecho algunas veces, Di Angelo.

Un suave color carmín se apoderó de las mejillas del aludido.

—No recuerdo haberlo hecho —mintió descaradamente.

Thalia rodó los ojos. El chico podía ser muy testarudo cuando lo quisiese. Caminó algunas zancadas y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Además, ¡no estamos hablando de eso! —exclamó.

Estaba tendido en una litera. Estirado, con el torso desnudo y vendado. Le miraba con los cabellos revueltos, el rostro coloreado y los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Y de qué se supone que estamos hablando? —preguntó ella.

—¡Tardaste mucho en venir!

—¡Pero si fueron unos cinco minutos!

—¡Por eso! —hizo un puchero —¿Qué tal si me secuestraban o algo así?

La pelinegra soltó una risita. ¿No podía ser más exagerado?

_Pero te gusta así, ¿o lo vas a negar?_

—Eres un exagerado.

—¡Sólo soy realista! —una sonrisa escapó de sus labios —¿Me dirás por qué tardaste?

—Estaba conversando con Will.

—¿Solace?

—El mismo.

—Ese enano… —susurró por lo bajo —¿Qué quería?

—Le estaba preguntando sobre ti. Si tardarías en recuperarte y…

—¿Sólo eso?

—Los campistas están algo alterados por la Navidad.

Nico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. —¡Verdad! ¡Hoy es Navidad!

—Que gran descubrimiento, Di Angelo —se burló.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

—Me acordé hoy en la mañana. ¡¿Cómo querías que te dijera?! ¡Te atacaron!

—Corrección —dijo —Yo les ataqué, ellos sólo me hirieron.

—¡No bromees con eso! —le regañó —¿Qué hubiera pasado si te echaba toda esa sangre! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Llegados a ese punto, los ojos de Thalia se aguaron. Para su pesar, pequeñas lágrima empezaron rodar por sus mejillas.

—No llores, preciosa —pidió con el iris lleno de preocupación —No me gusta que llores. Mucho menos por mí.

—Eres un tonto —susurró. —¿Por qué te fuiste antes que yo despertara?

—No me quise ir, Thalia —habló —Ellos llegaron hasta ahí —Pero si me quedaba, corría el riesgo de que te pasara algo. Y eso, es algo que nunca lo permitiría.

—Lo que hiciste fue egoísta.

—¿Egoísta? —frunció el ceño —¡Estaba preocupado por ti! ¡No quería que…!

—¡¿Y yo qué? —se alteró —¡¿Acaso imaginas como me sentí cuando escuché tu grito?! ¡¿Cuándo fui consciente de lo que te habían hecho?! Y para colmo, viajas por las sombras. ¡Existían diferentes maneras de regresar!

—¡Era la más rápida!

—¡No estabas en condiciones de hacerlo!

—¡Sólo quería ponernos a salvo!

—Pues, ¡vaya manera!

Minutos de incomodidad invadieron el lugar.

—Creo… creo que mejor será que te deje descansar.

—Thalia… —su voz sonó como un regaño —No me hagas esto.

—Vendré a buscarte más tarde, ¿está bien?

—¡Por los dioses, Thalia Grace! —se incorporó con ímpetu. Buscó sus pequeños zafiros, y enlazó los dedos con los suyos. —No vamos a solucionar nada, si cuando tenemos diferentes ideas, cada uno se va por su lado. ¡No quiero que sea así!

—Pero…

—Te quiero —le cortó.

Eliminó la poca distancia existente entre ellos, y con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir, le besó lentamente. Con ternura, con amor, con suavidad.

—_No quiero que te vayas. _—susurró contra sus labios. —Prometiste que me cuidarías, ¿recuerdas?

—No prometí nada —sonrió.

—¡Amor! —reclamó —Es tan injusto… —hizo un mohín.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó mirándole con intensidad.

Nico supo al instante, que no se refería exactamente a cuidar de él.

—¿Tengo que responder a eso?

—Por algo te he preguntado.

—No tengo palabras para hacerlo.

—Entonces no…

—Ven —le atrapó entre sus brazos.

Acarició su cabello con parsimonia y le sonrió de lado. —_Te lo diré a mi manera._

* * *

><p>—A este paso, llegaremos el próximo año.<p>

—Y eso es, tío —respondió Percy —Tal vez hasta el siglo siguiente.

—Puedo escucharlos, ¿recuerdan? —la melodiosa voz de Piper salió del cuarto del baño.

—¡Es que te demoras milenios, veela! —exclamó Nico.

Los tres muchachos, con su gran paciencia, esperaban a la hija de Afrodita. En pocos minutos, la Navidad llegaría toda esplendorosa. Con sus trajes de gala, los semidioses eran irreconocibles. Camisas blancas, corbatas negras y zapatos relucientes. Como muñequitos de torta.

Las 11:40 pm eran marcadas por el reloj. Percy, Nico y Jason suspiraron por enésima vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba Piper para ponerse un vestido?

—¿Aún sigue aquí?

Thalia Grace llegaba para alborotar la cabaña de Zeus.

—¿Qué tanto me ven? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Engalanada en un corto vestido, la lugarteniente estaba deslumbrante. El rojo granate le asentaba de maravilla. Más aún, dejando ver sus suaves y largas piernas que podrían alterar a cualquier adolescente del campamento.

Situación que, obviamente, enojaba de sobremanera a Nico Di Angelo.

No podía negar que su novia estaba bellísima. Y que sus hipnóticos ojos azules le provocaban besarla como nunca antes. No obstante, era un delito andar vestida así en el Campamento.

¡Peor si era Navidad! A su chica sólo le faltaba un listón, y era el regalo perfecto.

—Se pelearán por ti, hermanita —le dijo Jason —Estás preciosa.

—Ni que lo digas —indicó Percy —Eres la lugarteniente más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. ¿No lo crees, Nico?

—Bueno, yo… —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Percy soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias, Jasie —sonrió —Perce, igual para ti.

Por más que lo intentó, el hijo de Hades fue incapaz de decirle algo. No era bueno en público. O eso creía.

—¿Ya está todo listo? —preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Sip —afirmó —De hecho, os están esperando en el comedor.

—¿Y qué esperamos? —la cantarina voz de Percy se escuchó —¡En marcha!

Avanzaron hacia la entrada y salieron calmadamente.

Sólo uno quedó sentado en la litera principal.

—Jason, ¿no vienes? —le llamó Thalia.

—Piper aún no sale. —explicó.

—Oh —respondió, entendiendo —No tarden mucho, ¿está bien?

—Bien.

A los pocos segundos, la cabaña N° 1 quedó en absoluto silencio. Excepto por algunos ruidos que provenían de donde estaba McLean.

Jason se preguntó que se había puesto.

No había dudas que la hija de Afrodita era guapa. Muy guapa. Sin maquillaje, ni ropas caras, seguía igual de bella.

_Y a ti te encanta que sea así, ¿no?_

¿De qué hablas?

_La amas no sólo por su belleza. La amas por cómo es en realidad._

¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

_Te recuerdo que ha perdido la memoria. No te conoce._

¿Y eso qué tiene?

_Tal vez la Piper de ahora es diferente a la que era antes del accidente._

Eso no es…

La puerta del baño abriéndose, sacó a Jason de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Piper?

La aludida apareció tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Pensé que te habías ido —admitió —Como Thalia dijo que… —se detuvo con curiosidad —¿Pasa algo?

Pero Jason se había olvidado de respirar.

—Yo… —se sintió estúpidamente nervioso.

¿Y cómo no estarlo?

Sólo Piper era capaz de ponerle de esa manera.

El vestido lila bebé era el indicado para ella. Sin mangas, cuello redondo, ceñido en la cintura, y suelto hasta el final. Corto adelante, además de una larga cola que caía por atrás. Una pequeña trenza al lado derecho, que se perdía con su larga cabellera en suaves ondas. Una cadena colgada en su cuello y zapatos de tacón alto.

—Jason —le llamó —¿Mi ropa no está bien? —preguntó inocentemente.

El rubio sonrió con ternura.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió —Sólo que se me hace extraño verte así.

—¿Tan mal me visto?

Jason negó con la cabeza —Es sólo que no acostumbras a vestir así. Casi siempre andas con un short y camiseta del campamento.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No es malo. —dijo —Sigues igual de hermosa.

Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron.

—Gracias. —sonrió —Tu también estás muy guapo.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

Algo vacilante, Piper avanzó hacia él. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—De verdad lo creo —afirmó. Estiró los dedos, y con lentitud, le acomodó la corbata. —Estaba algo desviada.

—No soy bueno con esas cosas. —admitió.

—Yo te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

El muchacho levantó los brazos, y acunó los dedos de Piper entre los suyos.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó —Supongo que quedan pocos minutos para las doce.

—Navidad, ¿eh? —suspiró —Buena fecha para pasarla con las personas que son importantes en tu vida. —algo de tristeza se adhirió a su voz. —Lástima que no las recuerde.

—No digas eso —frunció el ceño —_Sólo es cuestión de tiempo._

Ella rio. —No pierdes la fe, ¿verdad?

—Nop —le devolvió la sonrisa —Aun tengo la esperanza de que me recordarás.

—Yo también, créeme. —dijo —Tienes algo especial.

El rubio soltó una carcajada. —Ah, ¿sí?—le miró con cariño —Pues te digo, que este chico especial quiere pasar la Navidad contigo. ¿Le dejarías?

—No tengo problema con ello.

—Perfecto.

—Pero… ¿Jason? —su voz se escuchó temblorosa. —Antes de irnos, tengo que decirte algo.

Un repentino interés nació en el rubio.

—¿Es algo malo?

Ella negó.

—¿Un recuerdo?

Volvió a hacerlo.

—¿Te han dicho algo?

Otra vez.

—Entonces, adelante. —le sonrió —Te escucho.

El corazón de Piper latía con fuerza. ¿Y si se enojaba con ella?

_No creo que se enoje por algo así._

¿Y si lo hace?

_¡Sólo díselo y ya!_

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y a los pocos segundos los abrió. Los zafiros de Jason le miraban expectantes.

Era el momento.

—Te quiero, Jason.

* * *

><p>¡Feeeeeeeeeeeeliz Navidaaaaaaaaaaaaad!<p>

Hola, Hola, queridos semidioses, ¿cómo estáis?

Hoy es Navidaaad! xD

Primero que nada, PERDÓN!

Dije que subiría cap ayer, peeero tuve problemas por ahí y no pude terminar el cap para ayer. Peeero sí lo hice para hoy. Y pos espero que sea de su agrado.

No sé si sea exactamente sobre la Navidad, pero tiene algo de ello xD.

En los comentarios del cap anterior, me preguntaron que era _veela_, y pos ahora se los explico. Veela es un término que yo leí en Harry Potter. Sé que no tiene NADA que ver con Percy Jackson, pero HP tmb es una de mis sagas favoritas y pos quise poner algo de ello a mi fic. Veela, según yo entendí, es una raza de seres muuuuuy bellos. Que pueden poseer el encanto vocal. Por eso lo coloqué para Piper. Puesto que es bella y tmb tiene encanto vocal.

Para el cap de hoy, creo que no hay dudas, y si en caso las hay, escribidlo en los comentarios.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de su navidaaad, y que tmb hayan recibido muuuchos muuuchos regalos! Espero que no haya sido como mi caso el de decirme: Ya estás muy grande para regalo! xD

Sólo recibí uno. El de mi queeeridisima hermanita Jamie. Un abrazo! xD

Graaaacias por leer este fic, escribirme y tenerme muuuucha paciencia. De verdad, graaaciaas!

Oh, con respecto a mi otro fic de HP, estoy haciendo el cap, que es sobre Navidad! No sé exactamente cuándo lo subiré, peeero ya pase de la mitad, así que será en unos días. Si no habéis leído esa historia y tampoco quereis leerla, ignorar este párrafo!

Y bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy! Conmigo será hasta el próximo cap! No sé exactamente cuándo lo subiré, pero no tardaré mucho. Como ya estoy de vacaciones…

Recordaaad!

"Yo los leo en los reviews, y ustedes me leen en el próximo cap!

Un abraaaazo graaaaande, grandeeeee, un beeeso navideeeeño xD y mis mejores deseos para ustedes!

Les quieeere un montón,

Angel.


End file.
